Their Second First Date
by Citylights at Midnight
Summary: "Dude, you have nothing to worry about, only the pressure of possibly failing your second try at this relationship, there's nothing that should be worrying you right now." / Dez helps Ally (And Austin) get ready for their official second first date./ Dez's POV, Two-Shot.
1. The Preparation

WHAT UP? Hello everyone who decided to actually read this! Happy New Year! Hope it's great.

It's been a while, hasn't it.

Look what I learned to do:

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

It's been my dream to be able to do that, no joke.

HERE COMES ANOTHER DEZ STORY. I love writing Dez, he's perfect.

And I dared to jot this down as Humor so, you guys'll be the judge of that. I'm terrified.

So, if you're not watching the A&A takeover weekend, which you totally should, by the by. You're fully welcome to enjoy whatever came into my mind whilst writing this. YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, I own an Austin & Ally mug that my brother got me for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Ally.<br>Received: 6:36 PM  
>NOT SURE. DATE AUSTIN TONIGHT. PINK AND PURPLE CHEETAHS, HELP.<strong>

* * *

><p>That's all I need to receive to know that my best friend is in a fashion distress for her second first date with Austin.<p>

After the whole whirlwind with them dating other people, and jealousy with the occasional horse in prom and a tiny unicorn that they realized that they were still into each other and thank goodness that they finally did.

So after their blunt making up at our junior prom, Austin asked Ally back to another date which is currently their deal-breaker, because if this succeeds _Auslly_ will officially be back in business and I can finally go back to my Auslly updates Tweeter.

But clearly the heat is on since Trish is trying to get Ally ready with so many cheetahs, that Ally had to come to me to finally get to her senses that I'm the fashion guru in this whole friendship.

So I quit the game me and Austin were playing and leave the controller on the ground, beginning to exit the room, but before I can, Austin stops me.

"Dude, where're you going?"

"I have to go help your girlfriend from either: second thoughts on your date tonight or getting attacked by cheetahs. Toodles,"

"Wait—What—DEZ!"

I leave him on a content note as I drive to Ally's place where I can hear her and Trish discussing what each want Ally to wear on the date. I pick the spare key from Mr. Dawson's dead fake plant and go inside. Mr. Dawson doesn't like it when I barge in unexpectedly but this and like every other time, was important. Especially once when I had to show Ally the new footage of my grandmother's mean cat spinning exactly six times before it laid down to sleep (proving that it is, in fact, a catien. A cat alien,)

I don't doubt and shout "HI MR. DAWSON." as I start my way upstairs and the sounds of the girls fighting over Ally's outfit comes even louder and clearer once I'm all the way at the top and Ally's bedroom is far down the hall.

When I open the door and both Ally and Trish shriek at me, throwing several things at me before I finally realize that Ally isn't wearing a shirt and her skirt is on the ground and she's in her panties. I finally close the door when Trish tosses at heeled boot right next to my head.

Well that was rude.

* * *

><p>Both girls finally call me back after several minutes and I'm so offended that Trish actually has to pick me up by the ear and drags me into the room.<p>

Wow, I have I said rude?

"Why didn't you knock before?" Ally asks, currently in a fluffy robe. Is it genuine alpaca fleece? It looks like the one I got her for Easter. I got everybody genuine alpaca fleece robes like Lester, and Jimmy. Except Austin, I got him three pairs of alpaca fleece underwear, but that's another story.

"It was an emergency, justice doesn't knock on doors."

"You're not a superhero, Dez. You're just going to help Ally pick something."

"I am most definitely saving the day, I mean, have you seen the skirt she kicked off? That shouldn't have been an option in the first place."

"Hey!" Ally stands up, crossing her arms. "My mom gave me that skirt."

I put an arm on her shoulder and lightly push her back to sit on the bed. "And it was a lovely gift, not for a date," I patronize. Ally sits back down, grumbling.

"Where's beloved Austin taking you anyway?" Trish asks with her back to us, throwing shirts and skirts to and fro from the closet

"The beach,"

"I thought you didn't like the beach." Trish raises a single eyebrow at her.

"I don't usually, but he seemed so excited I didn't have the heart to remind him."

"Mm mm, you makin' sacrifices this early in the relationship? Honey, you best dump his sorry ass. Go call that Elliot hunk," Incredible to believe I was just playing video games with the boy.

"Dez, he's your best friend."

"I know that, yes."

"Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging with Austin?" Ally turns to me.

"I was, yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Austin always looks great, as much as we can try denying it there's no case: the boy's looks are ethereal. And I love you Ally, but a striped black and white top with yellow skinny jeans don't go together,"

Ally looks dumbfounded at my new revelation and when both Trish and I are shaking our head at her, she sits crosses her arms, pouting and mutters strange sentences.

I get to work, a beach date, with the once in the lifetime Austin Moon, the date is at eight o' clock and she still had to get her makeup and her hair ready. I quickly make Trish take Ally into the bathroom to get her started on it.

Once I picked a nice striped pink, turquoise, grey and blue tank top I received my first message from Austin, claiming that I had to help him get ready for their date.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Little Golden Toes<br>Received: 6:54 P.M.**

**The dates at the beach should I wear a suit?**

* * *

><p>And then they claim that my fashion sense is too wacky and attention grabbing. Before I can actually respond him, Austin already had sent a picture of him in a suit, and I'm almost tempted to text back a big affirmative YES because man, that boy is handsome.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Little Golden Toes<br>Sent: 6:57 P.M.**

**Keep it classy but casual. Don't need you getting that rash again**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Little Golden Toes<br>Received: 6:58 **

**I knew I should've never told you about that.**

* * *

><p>I throw some black tights on the bed and find Ally some black flats because Austin secretly likes being so much taller than her, well, he mentions every time he can with her or without her present, I don't think it would be much of a secret but maybe I could teach him how to keep secret. I never told Austin or Ally that I cut some of their hair to perform a love ritual for them.<p>

Huh, I guess it worked.

"You did what?!"

Crap, did I say that out loud?

Ally looks astonished, coming out of the bathroom with Trish. Her hair straightened and light amount of makeup, a little more than what she wears usually. Excellent, maybe Ally would be willing to wear light blue lipstick to match her top.

"I don't even own light blue lipstick, Dez. I'm pretty sure no one does" The little tiny brunette sits back on her bed, shaking her head exasperated at me, well excuse me.

"Al, first of all; your shoes don't go with that robe, and honestly, neither does your attitude."

"She's wearing Mario and Luigi slippers." Trish states incredulously.

"Never trust an Italian plumber," I growl. "They say they'll do the job and they go off eating mushrooms and stealing princesses."

* * *

><p>Trish and Ally fortunately don't question my fashion authority anymore and she slips Ally slips into the tank top and her leggings, putting on the flats at the end. I direct Trish to paint Ally's nails, because since Ally's nervous tick for chewing on her hair ending, her poor nails started to suffer the consequences, those poor warriors.<p>

"Paint her nails, something delicate but detailed; something that could start a conversation but not lead on and on about it. Oh, and don't make it too perfect, because Austin can't know we did all this effort just for him not to notice, so make it chipped, but not sloppy, capiche?"

Now jewelry was a big part of the details, because Austin is almost like a cat, if he sees too much sparkle he gets distracted and if it's hanging he's going to start playing with it, but if it's not there, he gets bored. It's strange; a true American longhair that he is.

Therefor I pick a silver chain bracelet, silver bird earrings, a moon necklace and a sun choker necklace.

Get it?

Because Austin Moon and Ally Daw-Sun.

God, I'm hilarious, I should be on SNL.

Ally and Trish agree with my choices with accessories until:

"Dez, Ally's ears aren't pierced." Trish laughs.

"WHAT?" I move her hair from her ears and her ears and clear no sign of piercing or ever been pierced. "How did people know you were a girl when you were a baby?"

"Because girls have this thing in between our le—"

"—I wore pink clothes and a pink bow in my hair. Thank you, Trish." Ally interrupts and then glares at Trish who simply shrugs and picks at her nails.

"You know with an apple, some ice and a needle I can totally do it for you." I offer.

"I don't really trust you with a needle and a part of my body,"

"Your loss, lady"

* * *

><p>Ally and Trish began talking about the date and before I could even put a word in the conversation my cell phone rung; and I picked up<p>

"Ohio?" I said

"Michigan."

"Oh, hey Austin. How're you? Did you hear about Collin Lilies? I did not see that one coming."

"What happened with Collin—Wait— Dez, can I talk to Ally?"

"No-ho, no way I can do that for you buddy, no talking to the girlfriend before the second first date. It's bad luck."

"Dez, that's for weddings."

"You still can't talk to Ally."

"But I want to," he whined.

"Austin, I'm hanging up now."

"NO." He yells "Sorry, ask Ally if she wants me in black and white with jeans or in blue with khaki shorts."

"Ally," I call her and she looks over to me. "Austin asks if you want him to be handsome or to look like some beach bum."

"Handsome? I guess. Can I talk to him?"

"No." I cut the conversation and go back to Austin. "Austin, you dare show up wearing khakis and I will give you a full class with an oral exam on how that's not what you wear to a damn date when you have that head of hair."

"Sure, bud. I'll see you later." He hung up on me.

I return to the girl's conversation.

"But, Trish what if we have nothing in common? What if he has bad table manners? What if it's awkward?"

"Are we talking about the same date?" Trish questioned

"Ally, it is Austin we're talking about. He does have slightly bad table manners sometimes but since he's with you he'll pretend like he's eating with the queen of Indonesia."

"Indonesia doesn't have a—Thanks, Dez. That was really sweet of you to say." Ally smiles,

"And if it's awkward again, you'll have that constant reminder that you broke two people's hearts to have a failed relationship."

"DEZ!" Trish exclaims, and hits me in the arm; Ally looks at me like I kicked her bird. Which is a hard enough fate, I mean. That bird is quick as it can get.

"You can't stop me from telling people the truth, Trish." I open my palms and put them to the side of my ears, proving my innocence

"You're hurting Ally's feelings." She scolds.

"But Ally likes honesty!" I defend myself

"You know what Ally also likes? Being happy, now apologize."

"Al, I'm sorry that you had to break Gavin's heart for what could possibly be a fluke relationship."

"Thanks, Dez." She smiles tightly, and it feels lightly sarcastic but she said the words so she must've meant them, right?

"You got it." I wink.

* * *

><p>We all talk for a while, and soon enough the doorbell rings and I know it's Austin, but before Ally can speed in and open the door before me, I cut in front of her and because I started laughing at her face I hit the door full on.<p>

I still won, though.

I open the door and Austin's there, checking his reflection in the phone. His hair looks good, ordered but with a touch of tussle in there to seem natural, I can now tell it so easily, he's made me done it to him so many times that it just seems wrong without my hand having done some work in it.

He wears blue jeans with a black and white baseball t-shirt, his converse, his whistle and his key necklace along with his bracelets that some Buttercup girl scouts made for him, the sign of their eternal friendship. They sometimes call him and they talk for a few hours, well… that's what they tell me every time they call and ask me to give them his new number.

He looks casually classy with the hint of teenager in him. And this boy was thinking of wearing a blue shirt with khaki shorts, what is he; a golf player in the junior country club? Please.

"Hey, buddy!" He smiles at me, "Is Ally ready?"

"Oh, she is, but maybe it's time for us to talk a little."

"Talk? Sure. What happened to Collin Lilies in the end?"

"You don't know? Oh, get this, Collin apparently is—That's for another day, we're going to discuss Ally."

"What about her?"

"What intentions do you have with my B.U.N.F.F?"

"Your B.U.N.F.F?"

"Best unfortunately not freckled friend."

"Dez, Ally and I are going on a date. I'm taking to beach down south, the one without the druggies and we're having a picnic, maybe cuddle in front of the water and look at the stars."

"And nothing else? No going to your house to do whatever young people do. She's coming right back home before midnight, do you hear me? I will be waiting." I say sternly, looking him in the eyes as he raises one eyebrow, then switches to the other.

"Dez, you don't live here, bud, and you're sleeping at my place tonight."

"I WILL KNOW." I shout, how dare he defy me.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, Ally will be home by midnight. I promise."

"Good. Good."

"I'm so nervous," he licks his lips and rubs his hands together, stabbing his fingernails into his palm afterwards.

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about, only the pressure of possibly failing your second try at this relationship, there's nothing that should be worrying you right now."

He starts to say something but stops himself and so I call for Ally after a few moments of silence and as she comes into view with Trish by her side smiling, I can literally see both Austin and Ally's reaction imitate the others as their faces light up.

"Ally, you look gorgeous." Austin stutters out-

"Thanks," Ally and I say at the same time; while both of us blush.

"What?" I ask, Trish, Austin and Ally all looking at me confused "I dressed her, that technically is a compliment to me. So, thank you, Austin."

"No problem, bud." He breathes and takes Ally's hand, as they start walking away, soon enough I start to yell out at them:

"DON'T COME HOME LATE,"

"TAKE YOUR KEYS."

"DON'T SWIM IN THE WATER RIGHT AFTER YOU'VE EATEN."

"CALL IF THE DATE IS A WASTE OF TIME,"

"IF YOU STAIN YOUR SHIRT I'M DISOWNING YOU."

"NO FROLICKING ON THE BEACH."

"NO LICKING EITHER."

I am such a good friend.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if I'm going to add a second part to this or not, still haven't decided!<p>

So if you liked it

Or not.

And want a second part

or not.

Let me know in the comments below!

Hahaha, ever YouTuber EVER says that.

I won't.

I just did but ignore that.

_"__Never trust a duck."_

_-William Herondale_


	2. The Date

SO I'VE UPLOADED MY SECOND PART OF MY FIRST TWO SHOT WITHIN A WEEK, SOMEONE PRAISE ME.

i am usually not this responsible. but instead of hanging out with my family i finished writing this, YAY.

To Madison: You think Austin is cute and hot? So do I. *bro fists you*

And to the Guest that said I liked TMI: YES. OH MY GOSH OH SO MUCH.

so, the ending might seemed rushed because it totally is, and i think this one wasn't as good as the first one BUT SOMETHING IS SOMETHING.

Like the literal sentence, something is something.

Algo es algo.

* * *

><p>After both Austin and Ally have left, Trish made me put all the clothes that she threw out in the rampage of finding Ally an outfit, back into Ally's closet, I would've done it originally but after a few minutes of folding and just not getting into the mood I stuff them all in and close the closet door hastily.<p>

"So!" I plop myself right next to Trish on the couch, she was on her phone doing something, turning to me to give me a deathly glare. What is her deal? It's not like a spilled a smoothie on her new shirt or something; that was yesterday. It's time for her to do like Frozen and build a snowman. "What should we do?"

Trish raises an eyebrow at me, "I thought you were sleeping over at Austin's."

"Yeah, but Austin's out with his new girlfriend and so he just wants me to wait for him." I pout, sticking out my lip and everything but Trish just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Well, you can't stay here. _I'm_ sleeping over at Ally's."

"But Ally isn't here."

"Doesn't mean I can't take advantage of it," she snorts and gets comfortable on the couch, flicking the TV on with the controller that was on a lamp.

"What am I supposed to do till they come back?"

"Dez, you can do so many things. But just not here."

And that was the end of the conversation which included Trish physically kicking me out of Ally's house. That girl should leave managing and go into football because lady has one strong leg.

There wasn't much that I could do and wanted to do, mostly I was picturing how it could be going for Austin and Ally on their date, even if they had only left fifteen minutes ago, but I was jumpy, I really wanted them to be back together so I can finally use my team Ally shirts again.

The fact that they could pull something that made the date a lot more awkward than it should be made me cringe. When Austin is nervous he isn't as smooth as he could be, he was more… slippery.

Especially when you put butter on his entire body; that boy can slide through a full hallway with one single push.

Ally wasn't much better, though, her awkwardness is slowly fading away, thank the Everlasting Cat, but it's not always that good, sometimes it feels like going down a hill with roller blades on, you want to scream.

I hope Austin doesn't scream in her face, it would suck if I wasn't there filming it.

But then it came to me.

_Their date_

I could watch them on their date.

I'M A GENIUS.

Austin told me it was in the beach down south because less drug addicts or something, so by now they could've already gotten there and gotten comfy, it's perfect! I'll hide from the distance and if anything too awkward or humiliating happens I can film it and put it on MyTewb!

_**AUSTIN MOON SCREAMS IN GIRLS FACE.**_

I can see it now.

* * *

><p>When I finally get to the beach, it seems empty except for two people just cuddling on a picnic blanket, but I can't seem to find Austin and Ally anywhere, even though I saw Austin's car in the parking lot.<p>

I'm really disappointed his parents never got him that fire truck, or that ambulance we both wanted. That would definitely stand out between all its peers.

So I stand there watching the couple for a bit, questioning if I should ask them to see if they've spotted Austin and Ally but when I walk closer to them, I noticed something about them, that I hadn't noticed before, not their blonde hair or the brunette curls, cuddling together but the fact that THEY WERE EATING CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES.

What kind of devious people eat dessert before the meal? It's absolutely un-constitutional, completely and utterly out of question, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind.

Wait, did I say blonde hair and brunette curls? I was here waiting to see Austin and Ally on their date, I can't get distracted with these monstrous creatures from the Loch Ness, so I flip my hair and walk away.

* * *

><p>I give a whole walk through the beach, before I finally spot Austin and Ally sitting in the place where the same couple was sitting earlier, and I see them sitting next to each other and laughing as they eat pancakes.<p>

Normally, I would have some idea on how to approach this, for I am very skilled in the stalking-dates arts, for one, I used my technique of "stalking" (which is a strong word for this, because I do not do this with malicious purposes unless Austin pulls something and I can upload it to MyTewb, then it's totally malicious. (Malicious sounds like delicious, so that word can't be bad. Dang it, I should have brought my word of the day toilet paper, because I can't remember the definition.)) With Chuck when he used my Panini press.

I still regret lending it to him. I had to put it in the washing machine for it to clean it from his Chuck germs, then it stop worked after its wash, and so did the washing machine, suspiciously… I blame Chuck, to cause all these malfunctions right after I lend it to him.

Unbelievable,

So I look from the distance, camouflaging myself with some sand that I lay on my back and I become one with the beach, one with the sand, one with shard of glass digging into my hip, one with the spider crawling across my hand.

Wait.

I stand up and begin to shake my hand off like Taylor Swift recommends me to, and tried to avoid screaming but the slight squeals still manage to escape my mouth as I juggle looking at Austin and Ally and trying to get this six legged bug off of me, as the spider comes off my hand as I go to step on the foul beast; I realize it was just an ant.

Oh, six legs. Right

At least I didn't overreact.

The couple still didn't notice me, fortunately, so I set up my camera with the tripod and wait for them to do something fascinating or something ridiculous that could turn into the next "cinnamon apple" phase.

But they just sit there basking in each other's presence and evermore looking in each other's eyes, talking about stuff, and holding hands. Sweet and all, but since I'm not close enough to hear anything, it's like a very repetitive silent movie. At least en Le Voyage Del Amour, Nina didn't mouth to Pierre that she loved him until after he proposed to her and gone against his father.

* * *

><p>To entertain myself, I drag myself closer; close enough to hear and to have a camera, but clearly noticeable if they actually would turn around. Like, c'mon I could totally come up to them right now and steal Austin's phone from his back pocket if they actually stopped for a second and turned around, but I guess I'll resort to phone stealing later.<p>

Switching the camera on, and focusing on them, I overhear their conversation as much as I can.

"Is this weird? It feels a bit weird." Ally scrunches her nose, while Austin chuckles.

"I guess it is a bit different now, we've been with other people, and we grew up a bit. It's weird but, that's the good part, we have something we fought for and honestly, I'm really happy."

"I know,"

Everlasting Cat does this girl say anything else. I love her, I really do, but c'mon now, I thought she was the writer in this whole relation/partner/friendship.

"You're my best friend, through it all. No matter what happens with _this._ We're still best friends, promise?" Ally holds Austin's hands in hers,

"Yeah, I promise."

"Because honestly, it's just when I'm with you that I know that I don't have to be anything but myself, because you're what I'm not, we're exact opposites but that's how it works, that's how it all started with us, and I never want anything else with us."

I may implode right now, or cry. It feels the same way.

"It actually started when I stole your song."

Ally laughs and hides her head in his shoulder, before picking it up and looking at him begrudgingly, as she plays with his freakishly long fingers of his. "What a way to ruin the moment."

"We can't be mushy gushy too long, it gets kind of tiring."

Ally hits his with her hand and Austin laughs, they start play fighting each other, like little kittens racing through meadows of sunshiny fields of daisies and long grass while trying to bite each other and I'm just the momma cat who watches over them and licks their head when they're done.

Because I told them no licking, and I'll be damned if anyone does any licking besides me.

* * *

><p>After their play fight is over, they just begin talking and talking about things I'm not interested in like "Austin, I think someone's watching us."<p>

Pf, what a paranoid girl, the only person that's been here the whole time has been them and me, and that's about it. I believe I would've noticed if there was someone stalking us that weren't an occasional drunk or night-time jogger.

Oh, that means me.

Leaping out of the way, and military crawling myself back to some place where they can't see me, I reassure myself that they haven't when Austin stands up and looks around blindly, not seeing me thanks to my ultra-camouflage with the darkness.

So both of them go into the water, IN THEIR CLOTHING, phew, I don't have to worry about that, fortunately because I'm not giving him my pants this time, Ally can give hers to him, even though they might not fit. But they're tights, they all fit, right?

They keeping puppying in the water, having water fights and Austin grabbing Ally and twirling her, the whole romantic works of the thing, him tossing her in, and her successfully shoving him in most of the time, sadly I can't see much from the distance so I trust the zoom from my camera.

And honestly what a moment to zoom in on when Austin and Ally kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

And they're still kissing

And it's been like more than eighteen seconds, that's three Vines already.

And, whoa, forget their singing careers why aren't these kids professional divers or something, they're fucking naturals because I swear they haven't been breathing for the past few minutes.

They pull away, and I have the temptation of yelling out "FINALLY." And start clapping.

If you're asking yourself if I did, I'll proudly respond that no, I didn't. I slapped one hand on my mouth and sat on the other.

Now they just keep looking at each other goofily, wrapped around each other like sloths clinging onto trees as they fall asleep, because they seem to literally have the same pace as a sloth.

Both of them walk into the dry land again, and since they were smart enough to g into the water with their clothes on, they had nothing to keep them warm so Austin grabs their picnic blanket and tosses it around their shoulders in the attempt to keep them warm.

My camera battery tells me it's dying, and I had no replacements for it I had to unfortunately shut it off, but nothing much was happening. Austin and Ally were putting some things back in the picnic basket trying not to drift too far away from the other because the picnic blanket was their only source of warmth.

I hold the camera in my lap, simply observing them now as I watch Ally pick up their basket and look at Austin lovingly before trying to slip on her flats; fortunately those weren't ruined with salt water.

Austin wraps his arms around Ally's shoulders and starts whispering stuff into her ear, they both scrunch up their nose at whatever he said and then I wish I had my camera.

Austin _sneezed _on _Ally's __**face.**_

He is never going to live this down with me.

I stuff my fist into my mouth to avoid laughing out loud and looking at Austin and Ally's mortified faces, Ally with germs on her skin and Austin because he literally sneezed on his girlfriend.

I kick the sand and I try to gasp for breath while he tries to make it better by smoothing his hand over her face several times but she just ends up slapping his hands away and cleaning her face on his wet t-shirt, rising it up a little for his whole stomach is exposed.

And honey, I don't blame you.

Man, I got to call Trish to tell her this.

I pull out my phone and dial her number, and I hear a cell phone ringing from several feet away.

* * *

><p>After the great sneeze incident, along with me finding Trish hiding in some bushes, the great date was finally over and Austin was to drive Ally back home.<p>

And both Trish and I scrambled to get there before either of them actually got home without us there first.

Trish took her car and I took my own before pulling out when Austin and Ally were still slowly walking into the parking lot and getting in their own car, once again, as slowly as they possibly could, which was irritating.

You see each other every single day, the date went well. You're back together. MOVE ON.

I drive away and both Austin and Ally are staring at me, incredulously, when I check the frontal mirror.

Did I just say that out loud?

Oh well, it's not like Austin wouldn't have found out on me laughing at his sneezing incident. That was too good to ever let go of. He should be grateful my camera stopped working and that I can't post anything on MyTewb.

* * *

><p>Austin's arrives to his place twenty minutes after I get there, and he just crosses his arms and looks at me, expecting for me to say something.<p>

"It's your fault really."

"How is this my fault?"

"You told me where the date is, did you really expect me not to pull something like this?"

"You didn't the first time!"

"Well, I needed something to do! And I wasn't going to just sit here while my OTP was out there frolicking in the water—we need to talk about that, by the way, I said no to that—and sneezing in each other's faces."

"You saw that, damn it," he swears and throws himself on the chair next to me.

"You're lucky I didn't record it."

"You _recorded_ our date." Austin deadpans.

"Uh, you didn't?"

"Of course I didn't, Dez. I was with Ally, did you see me fumbling with my camera."

"Whenever Ally looked away you adjusted your lap a bit, so I really can't say."

Austin's eyes go wide as saucers and his skin goes red as my hair, he mumbles something about playing video games and he plugs in his TV and his Xbox, handing me a controller without even looking at me and sitting back down on his chair.

Well. I do like video games.

* * *

><p>But I wanted to finish this.<p>

So... uh, if you liked this? I don't know, review? Tell me on twitter? My twitter is LaurasParachute, for y'all that want to see me alive or something.

"Basia coquum," Simon said. "Or whatever their motto is."  
>"It's 'Descensus Averno facilis est.' 'The descent into hell is easy," said Alec. "You just said "Kiss the cook."<br>"Dammit," said Simon. "I knew Jace was screwing with me."  
>― Cassandra Clare, <em>City of Lost Souls<em>


End file.
